In the past, in an image identification apparatus in which a CCD (Charge Coupled Device Image Sensor) image pickup element pickups the image of a code symbol (identified object) using an are an image sensor to output a commodity code, in order to guarantee the brightness needed for the image pickup, light is sometimes irradiated from a light source to the code symbol.